Lucy Holmes
by PANDAmonium18
Summary: lucy is sherlocks daughter and lives with jim moriarty. wil she gain sherlocks acceptance and does she hold vital information about jims next plan? set before and in The Reichenbach Fall. warning: mild language sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy Holmes**

**Chapter 1**

I was just sat there, with my laptop reading Dr John Watson's blog, he just so happened to live with Sherlock Holmes, who subsequently was my father and his brother Mycroft is my uncle. However Sherlock doesn't remember that I exist and my uncle Mycroft doesn't care. So I live with the one and only Jim Moriarty. My concentration only broke when Jim walked in.

"Lucy, come over here please" Jim said while sitting with his back towards me. I took the hint to sit opposite him, once I sat, he stated talking.

"I need you to do something for me" Jims aid slowly, while looking into my emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" I ask, however before he could answer my phone went off. It was Mycroft.

"Sherlock knows about you, you're to meet him at 221B Baker Street at 4pm. MH"

"No! he's never cared about his daughter before, so why now? LH" I replied.

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"Just Mycroft, he wants me to go and meet Sherlock, at Sherlock's place, at 4pm" I answer quickly.

"You don't need Sherlock as a father, you have me. I'm the one who has looked after you since you were 10 Lucy!" He said enraged. As he walked towards the kitchen window.

"I know. I'm sorry. However I am sixteen, I have to make my own choices" I said, you learn to be quick to apologise when living with Jim. However before he could answer again, my phone went off, but this time it wasn't Mycroft but Sherlock.

"My place. 4pm. Be there. SH" Trust him to think that I will be able to recognise that it's him; however I inherited my mum's beauty and my dad's intelligence.

"No! You can't tell me what to do! LH" I replied.

"Be there SH"

"Fine! LH"

"Who was that?" Jim asked.

"Just Sherlock, confirming tonight" I answered. "I will be leaving in 10 minutes."

"I need you to..." Jim started. "No, no, no don't worry about my problems ... who's that now!" Jim said infuriated.

I quickly got up getting out of the way of the plate that just hit the wall. I look at my phone. Mycroft.

"What do you want...Mycroft?" I said ducking another plate. "Jim can you please choose a different piece of china to break?" I ask as i walk outside.

"Sherlock's running late, but go there now as its 4pm now" Mycroft answers.

"Fine, but can you send me like £40 please" I asked.

"Why?" Mycroft answered.

"I'm going to need some to replace the things that Jim has broken." I say.

"Ok" Mycroft said as I walked back inside while grabbing my bag and coat.

"I'm off" I shout as i open door, knowing that Jim would be in his room trying to calm down. Baker Street was a 30 minute walk from my home. When I arrived it was half past 4. Before I knocked on the door I took a deep breath and knocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Sorry for such a short chapter i don't have much time to write lately.**_

"Hello" a woman said.

"Um, hello, I'm here to see Sherlock" I said.

"Ah, yes do come in dear and call me Mrs Hudson" Mrs Hudson said "I'm John and Sherlock's landlady."

"Oh, I'm Sherlock's daughter, Lucy, Lucy Holmes" I say as she leads me upstairs.

"Sherlock, your guest is here" Mrs Hudson said as I stood in the door way.

"Lucy" Sherlock said while standing up to greet me.

"No shit Sherlock"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lucy" Sherlock said while standing up to greet me.

"No shit Sherlock" I say as he gestures for me to sit down, as I sit, someone else walks in.

"John, this is my daughter Lucy" Sherlock says as I rise to meet John.

"It's Dr John Watson right, I love your blog, and I was reading it this morning" I say as I shake John's hand.

"Please call me John, Lucy" John says as he takes a seat at the desk.

"So why did you and Mycroft want me here?" I said. As my phone went off. It was Jim.

"Excuse me" I say as I step out into the hall way.

"What! I mean hello. No I mean what!" I say.

"I just called to see how you are?" Jim said.

"I'm fine and sorry I snapped at you Jim" I answered.

"It's alright, oh and on your way back can you pick up some milk ,oh also there should be a package on the door step when you get back for me but don't open it" Jim said sternly.

"Yes sir." I laughed "bye Jim" I said while switching my phone off.

"Who was that?" Sherlock asked as I walked back in.

"None of your business, now, why am I here?" I ask.

"your here because I have not seen you in eleven years Lucy and you look so much like Ann" Sherlock answered.

"And again no shit Sherlock!" I said as John burst out laughing "I got mums beauty and your intelligence... I just don't use it in a patronising manner...I use it in a cocky manner".

"Maybe so Lucy, well you defiantly got Ann's beauty" Sherlock said.

"I better go, Jim doesn't like it when I'm home late" I said while getting up.

"Lucy wait!" Sherlock said as he runs to the top of the stairs "I'm sorry you ended up in care and ended up living with Jim Moriarty".

"No," I said while opening the front door "no, you don't" I said as I left 221B Baker Street.

**Okay I'm not sure if i should continue this story please tell me if u think i should or not cuz even though i have the rest of this story planned out I'm not sure if i should continue it. Please tell me what u think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What was that about?" John asked.

"When Ann died, Lucy was 5, I couldn't cope without Ann so I asked Mycroft to put Lucy in care. And now she's in the care of Jim Moriarty. And when I saw her, she reminded me of Ann" Sherlock said with his head in his hands.

John had only seen Sherlock like this once and only once.

"Don't worry Sherlock it will be alright" John said with a reassuring smile.

"Will it John. Will it?" Sherlock said.

"Yes it will Sherlock, you know why, because I will help you through this" John said as he knelt down in front of Sherlock and their eyes met for a moment.

"Right on to the next case" Sherlock said leaping off his chair in front of a bewildered John.

When I came home, I saw that Jim was either out or upstairs, so I put the milk in the fridge and walked up stairs to Jim's room.

"Jim, are you in here?" I said as I opened the door to find an empty room. So I decided to go and see my mum's grave and tell her about my problems

When I reached my mum's grave, which was underneath a large tree.

"Mum, dad...got in touch with me today, he tried to apologise for making me end up in care and now in the care of Jim Moriarty, however I had finally got over the fact that dad wasn't in my life anymore and that Jim was becoming more like a father figure for me. God mum, why can't you still be alive, I miss you mum SOOO much" I said leaning against the tree with tears rolling down my pale cheeks.

**Hi, sorry it took so long but I forgot where I put the book that had the story in and I wasn't sure if I was still going to write this story or not so yh. Okay I'm going to make this as a poll on my profile as well but I still don't know if I'm going to finish this story or not, I mean I only put up this chapter because people wanted more but I don't know if I'm going to continue it but if you lot want me to continue then I won't disappoint as I've got up to chapter 8 written and chapter 8 in progress but if you do want me to continue it will be very long time between updates after chapter 8 as I've got a lot of performances coming up for school (I study BTEC Performing Arts and Drama- so a lot of performances), so if you want me to continue as I do like writing this story and it's your comments that keep me going, you will have to wait awhile after chapter 8 for updates. Once again sorry. And wow this is a long authors note: D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sat there for over an hour until Jim came to the cemetery looking for me. I only looked up when Jim sat down next to me.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Jim asked.

"Yeah, just telling mum about my problems" I said "I just hope she can help me find the answers"

"Don't worry I'm sure she will. Now. What's your problem?" Jim asked.

"It's just the fact that I had finally got over that fact that Sherlock wasn't in my life and that you were becoming more like a father figure to me. And that the fact Sherlock tried to apologise for me ending up in care" I answered.

"Don't worry, now let's get you home" Jim said while helping me up. While we were walking out, Sherlock and John were watching while investigating a case.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Come on Lucy let's get you to school, bye Sherlock"

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Love, Bye Lucy"

"Mummy, mummy, look out, lookout..."

*CRASH*

"Mummy...mummy...mummy...mum...mum..."

"MUM!" I shouted as I woke up with a start as I jolted up. Why do I always get this dream, when I visit mums grave.

"Come on Lucy let's get you to school, bye Sherlock"

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Love, Bye Lucy"

* 1 hour later*

"Hello"

"Sherlock, it's me Mycroft, I'm sorry but Ann and Lucy were involved in a car accident, sadly Ann didn't survive ...Sherlock...Sherlock...Sherlock"

Sherlock woke with a start remembering that day always brought back horrible memories for him.


End file.
